fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Duedate8898/Mobi Zeppeli Draft
Summary Mobi (Real Name Chul) Zeppeli is a proud and skilled practioner of his family's arts, with a religious zeal and in search for rest, he traveled from the Isles to Asia to spread his faith and do the work of his family. After turning 25, Mobi decided to head back home and on the way back stopped by the churhc his great grandfather served in to pay respects. Here, his true journey started. Struck by a strange arrow, aged by a pillar man (woman in this case) with a stand, and enlightened to the world of Stands and Pillar Men, Mobi now seeks to destroy every stand arrow and reclaim the youth stolen from him. Appearance and Personality Mobi when young looked like an athletic built man, standing at 180 centimeters, with slightly tanned skin and set of long blonde hair that was tied up into chonmage with no hair shaved off. His eyes are a dark green, his lips painted to match this color. He dresses in the wear of a Zeppeli executioner, hood on his hooded cloak down and black trousers and shirt underneath this. Brown pouches sit right below both sides of his hips, with a claymore strapped to his back in sheath. When old, Mobi's skin and eyes have lost quite a bit of life, with his skin becoming paler and a bit saggy while his green eyes have clouded quite a bit. His hair has now turned grey, though his lips are still the same green. When old, he no longer has his claymore strapped to his back and now has multiple pouches of varying sizes lining his chest and legs. When young originally, he's a bit brash and quick to anger with a lot of arrogance and rage to spare. However after aging, Mobi has matured. While still easy to anger, his brashness has been tempered though his tongue has sharpened. He's much calmer and some might even say more caring. Even after being de-aged he maintains this new personality. Personal Statistics While this could be a requirement it may restrict the creation of certain characters so it’s optional. If you do want to include them however then you can do so, the following given below should be filled out. (Most of them are pretty straight-forward, those being written with "self-explanatory" in front of them) Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Mobi Zeppeli born as Chul Zeppeli Origin: Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Silver Morning Gender: Male Age: 29 Mentally, 65 physically when aged up Classification: Human, Spin User, Stand User Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Self-explanatory Birthplace: Self-explanatory Weight: Self-explanatory Height: Self-explanatory Likes: Self-explanatory Dislikes: Self-explanatory Eye Color: Self-explanatory Hair Color: Self-explanatory Hobbies: What do they normally like to do Values: What are their main values in life that they hold dear to and/or of it being important in their lives. Marital Status: This is where you write the status you're character has in terms of weather they are single, married, widowed, divorced, etc. Status: This is where you write to state if you're character is alive, dead/deceased, missing, etc. Affiliation: Who are the people they are affiliated with now Previous Affiliation: Who are the people they were previously affiliated with before Themes: Combat Statistics -Explaining your characters powers and abilities is always important as this is also a VS wiki. All the stats given below should be filled out. Note: This is very important to do in general and at all times. One particular reason of this is so that it allows people, both newcomers and veterans of the site here, to read and understand why a character is given the stats they have on their page. It doesn't have to be set right away and though it's technically not a mandatory rule, putting in reasons is very appreciative and because of what was said earlier here: So that people can know WHY they are rated as such. Also, it is very important that you have reasonable explanations on your characters stats and anything else like their personality or such stuff on them, be it in-universe explanation or feats or lore even or so on; especially on those of Tier's 2, 1, and 0. Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold) Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible) Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold) Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold) Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold) Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold) Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques -Explaining your characters notable techniques is almost as important as explaining your character’s powers and abilities so this is naturally a requirement. (Note: Notable Attack and Techniques is also be placed within the powers and stats section as noted above by default. It's just more convenient to put it as a separate header due to the amount of info that might be put on a characters page.) Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia This section is dedicated to those who want to let the users know some bits of information about their characters, their verse, weapon or object, or anything they may write about regarding said subject. Notes for profile making above You can overview this blog, or the image at the top of this page, to observe the actual code regarding how to properly write profile pages with this editor. You can also automatically insert much of the structure listed above into a new profile page, if you click the "Contribute" button, then "Add a Page", and finally select "Standard layout". Note: There can be some diversity on the pages on how you like to set it up as long as you have the standard format of the page like above in the image and the rest. Additional/Optional Stats -Whether you include these or not it's your choice. Forms: If the Character has different forms and if you want to say about what that particular form is, how it works, etc you can do so as an additional stat. Equipment: Similar to forms if your character has any notable weapons and if you want to say about what that particular form is, how it works, etc you can do so as an additional stat. Category:Blog posts